A list of Bear's final sublinal messages
Season 1 * "Anytime you want to visit my home, I'll be right here, ready to play." (Home is Where the Bear Is) * "And come back soon." (Water, Water Everywhere and Picture This) * "Be sure to come back next time, because there's always somebody pretending something around here." (The Great Pretender) * "Thanks for sharing your day with me." (Share, Bear) * "By the way, this Bear will always remember to be here, whenever you come by." (It's All In Your Head) * "And By the way, remember you can have your Olympics just like Ojo." (The Ojolympics) * "By the way, this Bear loves spending time with you." (Good Times) * "I always love starting my Morning with you." (Morning Glory) * "If you ever been afraid, talk to somebody about it." (Nothing to Fear) * "Come back tomorrow because I always learn something from you." (You Learn Something New Every Day) Season 2 * "By the Way. Remember, you don't have to go too far to explore. You never know what you might discover in your own backyard." (Raiders of the Lost Cheese) * "If you ever feel like creating a new book if it isn't an old one, just tell somebody!" (The Big Book About Us) * "And By the Way. The next time, you feel afraid, just remember what Luna said. Be brave a minute at a time. And, think of me. Cause I'll be right here, waiting for you and ready to play." (Afraid Not) * "And By the Way. Remember, no matter where you travel far and wide, The Big Blue House and this Bear will always be right here for you to come and visit." (Tutter's Tiny Trip) * "There's Something I Really Want you to know. I Love you too. And I Always will." (Love Is All You Need) * "Next time when you think of an opposite, tell somebody about it." (As Different as Day and Night) * "Come Back Soon. Because I always love sharing my day with you." (What's Mine Is Yours) * "No party would be complete without you." (And To All A Good Night) * "I just thought of something that you and I can cooperate on. What do you say that you and I always meet right here at The Big Blue House where we can play together? Sound good? Great." (We Did It Our Way) * "If you ever want to tell me a story, I'm all ears." (What's The Story?) * "This Bear is always very proud of you, when you take good care of yourself and I'm sure you are a great toileteer." (When You've Got to Go!) * "By the way, keep looking at the world around you, hey, you never know. You Might Make a Scientific Discovery of your own." (Scientific Bear) * "And By the way, I just want to tell you, that every time I see you and smell you, that you have your own special way about you and it's great. So come back soon." (I Gotta Be Me!) * "You are always invited to our dinosaur tea parties." (You Go, Ojo!) * "Please visit me again real soon, because I don't want to miss you." (Wish You Were Here) * "Please come back and visit soon, because I can't wait to see you." (Wait For Me) * "And By the Way. Remember, it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl, What's important is that you are you, and that's the best thing to be." (Boys Will Be Boys) * "I always look forward to your visits, because you are one of my favorite best friends." (Friends At Play) * "Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you." (Lost and Found) * "You didn't happen to know when Luna went by to see it?" (Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 1) * "By the Way, We're always happy to have you as part of our community." (Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 2) Season 3 * "I'd look forward to celebrate many more firsts with you." (First Day at Mouse School) * "Read a book!" (Read My Book) * "One last word, before I go, I love it when you come visit me." (Words, Words, Words) * "And One More thing, what's priceless to me is the time I spend with you." (The Yard Sale) * "By the Way. Remember if you're having a storm to what my friends said, be brave a minute at a time. And, think of me. I'll be standing you right here, in the middle of day." (Stormy Weather) * "It's great to try Different things from time to time, but one thing will always stay the same. I will always be happy to see you." (Bats are People Too) Season 4 * "No party would be complete without you." (Bear's Big Costume Party) * "This Bear is proud of you, because you are good at solving mysteries. I'll be right here, ready to play." (Bear's Big Mystery) * "There's Something I Really Want you to know. If you want to send yourself another Love Day card, give somebody to it. I Love you too. And I Always will." (Love Day) * "One last thing before I go, I would love to hear the last rhyme in the night. Even the stars!" (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) * "Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you." (Found Somewhere I Find) * "Did you ever think that Luna wanted to adopt a tiny planet from 20 years earlier? I didn't even think so." (The Baby's Here!) * "And By the Way. One More thing, what's priceless to me is when this Bear is a little priceless. All, except you." (Buying Money in Bear's House) * "You can't draw too hard for me. You can only draw it easier. Slowly, and easy." (Ojo's Picture) * "Did you ever think the Big Blue House want to communicate another shape? Nah!" (Shape Searchers) * "I always look forward to your visits, because you are one of my favorite best friends." (Why Can't Be Friends?) * "If you're not attempting to get up early instead of going to bed, I'm gonna see you again by morning." (Bear's Big Pajama Party) Season 5 * "By the way, You Might Make a Scientific Discovery of your own." (Contraptions!) * "As long as it's emotional to communicate with you, so I will always be happy to see you from now on!" (Body Language) * "This Bear is proud of you, because you are one of the nicest friends of mine. If you want to visit my Big Blue Home, I'll be right here, ready to play." (When You're at Home) * "Come Back Soon. Because I always love sharing my day with you." (Great Ball of Firefighters) * "You didn't think too hard that Luna had to cooperate? I don't think so." (Expect to Cooperate) * "It's great to try Different New things from time to time, but one thing will always stay the same. I will always be happy to see you." (What's New, Skippy?) * "Please come back and visit soon, because I can't wait to see you." (Ojo Misses His Friend) * "I'd look forward to celebrate many more lasts with you." (Last Day of Mouse School) * "I hope I've been one of the nicest parts of your life, because you are one of the nicest parts of mine." (This Is Your Life, Bear) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Lists